An ever-increasing number of relatively inexpensive, low power wireless data communication services, networks and devices have been made available over the past number of years, promising near wire speed transmission and reliability. Various wireless technologies are described in detail in the IEEE 802.11 Standards, including for example, the IEEE Standards 802.11a, 802.11b, 802.11g, 802.11n, and 802.11ac, and their updates and amendments. These standards and draft standards specify various methods of establishing connections between wireless devices. For example, in an infrastructure mode, wireless devices must first connect with a wireless access point and all communications occur via the access point. On the other hand, in an ad hoc mode, wireless devices can connect and communicate with each other directly, as opposed to communicating via an access point.
When operating in an infrastructure mode, wireless local area networks (WLANs) typically include an access point (AP) and one or more client devices. When operating in an ad-hoc or peer-to-peer (P2P) mode, on the other hand, a dedicated AP is not required. Rather, in a P2P wireless network, a peer-to-peer group can be dynamically formed (e.g., independent of a fixed physical location) from a set of peer-to-peer-enabled wireless communication devices (“P2P devices”). One of the set of P2P devices operates as a P2P group owner of the P2P group, and the others in the set operate as P2P clients.